gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Madison McCarthy
Madison McCarthy is a recurring character on the sixth season of Glee. She first appears in the second episode Homecoming, as the twin sister of Mason McCarthy. She is portrayed by actress and singer, Laura Dreyfuss. Biography Season Six Homecoming Madison is first seen after the Problem performance, together with her twin brother Mason asking if they could audition together for the Glee Club. She is later seen in the Choir Room with Mason after Santana, Quinn and Brittany brought them to join the club. She acts very enthusiastic and admits how "pumped" she was that there is a glee club again, but Rachel insists on them auditioning in order to get in. Madison is last seen performing Home with Mason as their audition song in the auditorium, and then in the hallway with the current New Directions. They walk out into the festivities for Homecoming week now as a member of New Directions. Jagged Little Tapestry Madison is confused when Rachel and Kurt can't explain clearly what the theme of the week is. She is present when Brittany and Santana sing together Hand in My Pocket/I Feel the Earth Move and is happy when Santana proposes to Brittany and she says yes. When Jane and Mason sing Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet, Madison is seen excited. She is concerned when in the middle of the Quinn and Tina duet, So Far Away, Becky runs away. At the end of the episode, Madison is happy because the alumni sing to the new members of the New Directions You Learn/You've Got a Friend. The Hurt Locker, Part One Madison is excited when Rachel announces that she already knows what songs they are going to sing for the Invitationals. When Vocal Adrenaline sing Rock Lobster and Whip It at the event, she and the rest of the New Directions and The Warblers are worried because of their amazing performances. The Hurt Locker, Part Two Madison is seen watching the Dalton Academy Warblers performing My Sharona and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). When Kitty rejoins the New Directions, Madison asks her why she returned to the glee club, and Kitty says that someone has to stop her from marrying her brother. Rachel says that they will change their song list for Sue's Invitationals, and this causes Madison and the rest of the glee club to be confused, because there is only one day left for their performance, but Kitty convinces them to sing them. When Spencer walks in to the choir room to announce that he will join the New Directions, Madison is seen happy. At the Invitationals, Madison sings back-up vocals for the songs It Must Have Been Love, sung by Kitty and Spencer, and Father Figure, sung by Roderick. After that, Mason, Jane and Madison sing All Out of Love. When Sue announces the winners, Madison, Rachel, Kurt and the rest of the New Directions are very happy and shocked when they come in first place. Near the end of the episode, Rachel, Kurt and Kitty motivate the glee club and it is revealed that Madison and Mason think they can have psychic talks. What the World Needs Now Madison sings back-up vocals for Santana's solo for her abuela, Alfie, along with the New Directions and the Alumni. They later dedicate What the World Needs Now to Brittany and Santana and is present at Will's party at the end. Songs Season Six ;Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Tumblr nhw00dj6qR1qb8wj8o1 1280.png Tumblr nhwmg1jst01rp74xfo1 250.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o8 400.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o6 250.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o2 400.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o3 400.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o4 400.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o5 400.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o1 250.gif Tumblr inline nhw641XyWY1r3m3j0.gif Glee-BTS-15.jpg Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo3 r1 500.gif Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo2 r1 500.gif Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo1 500.gif mccarthytwins1.gif mccarthytwins2.gif mccarthytwins3.gif mccarthytwins4.gif 6x02newbies masonandmadison.gif TeamCarole McCarthyTwins2.gif TeamCarole McCarthyTwins1.gif Psychic MadisonAndMason2.gif Psychic MadisonAndMason1.gif Psychic_MadisonAndMason3.gif Kitty x Madison 6x05 4.gif Kitty x Madison 6x05 2.gif Tumblr nj247mNYxh1u44wako10 400.gif Tumblr nj247mNYxh1u44wako9 400.gif Tumblr nj247mNYxh1u44wako8 400.gif Tumblr nj247mNYxh1u44wako6 400.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 10.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 9.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 8.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 7.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 6.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 4.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 3.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 2.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 1.gif ND Show Circle THLPT.jpg New Directions Father Figure.jpg madison mccarthy gif.gif HappyCheerfulMadison.gif Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Cheerios Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members